


【叶黄】黄蛇（全）

by yiboliu758



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 叶黄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiboliu758/pseuds/yiboliu758
Summary: #借梗电影青蛇，主叶黄，上篇带韩张，半古文半现代文画风，无责任调侃，脑洞大开的产物#真的是双11应景贺文，信我





	【叶黄】黄蛇（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 慎看！

【叶黄】黄蛇（上）

明朝年间，妖魔横行，民不聊生。  
昆仑山得道高僧叶修受天界佛祖之托，下山斩妖除魔，以匡民心。谁知这货一路来到风景如画的杭州，很是费了番功夫将当地嘉世村著名的白告妖斩杀后就赖在杭州不走了，沉迷民间一门野路子的修仙绝学——荣耀。  
为防不务正业惨遭佛主追杀，叶修日常化名叶秋，在嘉世村的嘉世镖局经营快递业务混口饭吃，凭借早年在昆仑山修道所成结合近年来荣耀心得，毫无悬念的荣获第一到三届全国镖局大赛总冠军……  
再说这常年盘踞于青岛信号山的白蛇妖张新杰，某日掐准了千年整时分秒不差，终于圆满练成心脏大法，即刻通过意念召唤远在广州的蛇妖兄弟黄少天。  
这黄少天原形乃一条看上去极为富有金光灿灿的黄蛇，因三百年前偶得一把名唤冰雨的宝剑，妖力突飞猛进，时至今日已与表哥张新杰道行不相上下……  
于是这一白一黄两条蛇相约在青岛。  
“少天！”  
“新杰！”  
久别重逢，张新杰和黄少天留下了感动的热泪。不禁化作了原形，在信号山顶欢脱的舞了舞。作为白蛇家族的正统继承者，张新杰从还是短于10CM的蛇宝宝起就听长辈们科普过先祖白娘子和人类许仙荡气回肠的爱情故事，他想着等自己道行足够高时如果也能邂逅一名书生该多好……  
谁料，他和黄少天这一下山，邂逅的不是书生，而是位镖哥！  
在快递行业发达的明朝时期，各方镖局陈出不穷。韩文清作为霸图镖局的首席镖哥责无旁贷，遗憾的是前三届全国镖局大奖赛均惜败对手叶秋。所以他一直意难平，发誓必定要在本届大赛上率领霸图摘得桂冠……  
然后，他的机会来了！  
这日韩文清身骑白马，驮着大大小小的快递包裹从霸图镖局出发，在途径信号山脚时被地面忽然冒出的一条突起怼得人仰马翻——正是张新杰和黄少天在山顶舞得高兴，顺势采用忍法遁地术到达了山脚，恰好怼翻韩文清的乃是张新杰。  
“少天，我好像撞到了一大堆东西……”身患极端强迫症的张新杰不爽的吐槽，“据我判断，这些东西全都往左边坠地。”  
“有什么问题吗？干嘛突然停下来继续向前冲啊我要做迎着夕阳奔跑的少年！”黄少天这条蛇话唠，外加中二病晚期。  
“东西坠落得不对称啊，应该左右均匀分布才对！”张新杰强调。  
随即他从地底下冒出地面一探究竟，拽着并不甘愿停下飞驰身躯的黄少天。  
“娘呀！什么鬼！”他俩这番突然闪出，人头蛇身的模样，冷不防将跳下马匹正准备拾取包裹的韩文清给吓晕了。  
张新杰望着平躺在地的壮实男子，仔细比对摔落在马匹另一边的一堆货物，满意的感叹：“这下对称了！”  
“靠靠靠靠靠靠你还有空想这些，我们现在吓死人啦！肿么办肿么办肿么办？”黄少天捉急。他虽说是千年蛇妖吧，但讲道理从来没主动残害过人类，这番刚出山就吓死个大活人这可怎么得了？  
张新杰探了探韩文清的鼻息，还真断气了！  
这事他得负责，本来黄少天之前都叫他别停，他自己非要冒出来……  
“我要救他，看来他就是我命定的‘许仙’。”张新杰瞧了瞧韩文清，面相略凶狠但还挺有型，更关键的是发型和五官对称，这令他大为满意。  
“你要效仿白素贞，为这镖哥去昆仑山盗取灵芝仙草？”黄少天千年脑袋瓜一转，立即猜到了张新杰的意图，并且喜闻乐见——对他这条中二晚期蛇来说，偷灵芝草这种高端任务想想都兴奋！  
“走着。”张新杰招呼黄少天。

万万没想到，这趟昆仑山副本他俩刷得并没有多艰难，由集“心脏大法”大成者张新杰指挥，剑法又快又准的黄少天暴力输出，最终不消一个时辰便将昆仑山中草堂最终BOSS守门大将车前子KO，顺利收获灵芝仙草稀有材料……  
于是，之前被张新杰和黄少天吓死的韩文清又活了！  
在他复活之前，张新杰先与黄少天商量：“你有招影分身快教我，我也不用像你一样高大上的一次分裂出七个，我就只用分裂出一个。待会儿等他醒来，我分裂出一个假的我，你分裂出一个假的你，我本人再假装将两个假货干掉……最后跟这位镖哥说，我是正义的道士，把蛇妖灭了。”条理清晰的阐述了他的计划。  
“太心脏了你！”黄少天忍不住嘲讽。看来这位镖师是要落在他表哥张心脏的手里了，科科。  
后来结局不出黄少天所料，韩文清以为张新杰是法力高强的道士，刷刷刷几下就搞定了可怕的俩蛇妖！  
“英雄求嫁！”帅气的救命恩人还含情脉脉的望着他，正值婚龄的光棍韩文清心跳加速，当下决定以身相许，顺便拉他入伙霸图镖局。  
“本人不娶妻。”张新杰严肃拒绝。  
“不娶何撩？”韩文清郁闷啊！  
“虽不娶……”欲情故纵的张新杰忽地投入韩文清的怀抱，低声说道：“但可嫁。”  
“成！”韩文清喜上眉梢。  
至于黄少天呢，知道张新杰要忙着谈情说爱，果断朝别处溜达去也……

话说灵芝仙草遭二蛇盗取之后，昆仑山中层干部天南星悲痛欲绝——没错，他就是不幸重伤的车前子的上司！  
天南星遂将案情上报直属领导王杰希，可惜道法精湛的老王目前正处于闭关时期不能亲自出马讨伐白、黄二蛇，于是乎书信委托挚友叶修全权代劳此事……  
本在杭州忙着快递生意的叶修不仅收到了王杰希的书信，还见到了天界派来的使者百花仙子。  
百花仙子法号百花缭乱，昵称浅花迷人，本名张佳乐。  
“哟，是你啊，最近怎么样，挺好的吧？”叶修招呼道。  
“我很好，谢谢。”张佳乐总觉得自带嘲讽的叶修在嘲讽他。  
原来天界也已知晓灵芝事件，上头很重视，特派张佳乐协助叶修捉拿二蛇……  
张佳乐掏出法器水晶球，给叶修演示道：“这东西可以跟踪到白蛇和黄蛇的坐标，还可以实时传送图像，你看，惊不惊喜，意不意外？”  
实际上令叶修惊喜、意外的不是水晶球的功能，而是图像显示本次任务目标之一——黄蛇妖黄少天此刻正不可描述的在西湖戏水……  
“哎哟，不好意思。”张佳乐尴尬，一打开就是香艳画面真的不是他的错！  
张佳乐再一看叶修，这家伙恨不得将整张脸贴在水晶球上观看，下限被狗吃了！

 

 

 

【叶黄】黄蛇（中）

“你不好意思的话，我自己慢慢看。”叶修干脆抢过水晶球，喜滋滋的抱怀里。  
“咳咳，看完记得去收服他哦。居然正好来杭州度假，我看这小黄蛇也是不想活命了！白蛇还在青岛，等你先搞定黄蛇之后再去收他吧。我走咯，七日后来拿水晶球……”张佳乐也懒得管叶修的癖好，想来像他这般的大龄单身狗大抵如此！  
总之，上面给他安排的只是协办任务，查到两蛇的坐标了事，至于收妖这种麻烦活儿丢给本项目牵头人叶修去做——深谙职场文化的百花仙子迅速闪了……  
叶修进屋，将水晶球搁在床头，仔仔细细的观看黄蛇.avi。  
啧啧，不愧是蛇妖，真TM诱人！  
画面中，黄少天维持着人形，背对叶修的视角立于西湖一处幽静之地。一身浅蓝色的纱衣早已湿透，紧贴身躯勾勒出诱人的线条，尤其那紧实的臀部，连臀缝都若隐若现……  
他正巧准备褪去纱衣，只见雪白的肩头率先露出，而后光滑的背脊，接着细腰和翘臀，眼看便是裸了！  
然而黄少天不仅裸着，还边玩水似乎边在抚弄自己的酮体……  
叶修赶紧调整水晶球的视角，图像转换到黄少天的正面，果然见他将手伸到下体处揉搓着，原本水位正好及他那处，他这一弄，那根渐渐抬头探出水面，水珠从肉粉色的龟头滴下来，沿着茎身滑落，看得叶修呼吸一窒！  
出家之人讲求六根清净，断情断欲，但叶修不知是因为修炼了野路子的绝学荣耀，亦或他原本七情六欲就未断净，这蛇妖撩得他满脑子都是与之交合的绮丽画面！小蛇妖此刻抚弄下体表情还那么享受……  
呵呵，一定要赶紧去收服他！  
在水里抬起他的腿正面教育，或者押到岸边拍打着屁股从背后指导……叶修瞬间连姿势都想好了！  
话说看不清蛇妖藏在臀缝间的后穴，张佳乐的水晶球还是像素不够啊！不过以他正面那两颗乳头的粉嫩程度，想必这后穴也是极品……  
叶修已经硬了。这位完全没因为自己定力不够而产生丝毫挫败情绪的昆仑山高僧，竟然即刻出发，十万火急的腾云驾雾奔赴黄蛇戏水之地。嘉世镖局离西湖本就不远，叶修功力又极为深厚，不消片刻便已来到目的地。  
想着如何帅气登场给小黄蛇留下好印象呢？素有佛法教科书之称的叶修出现于黄少天面前，在半空中使出一招Z字抖动，翩然而至！  
“靠靠靠！”黄少天正撸着呢，还没射就忽然被一从天而降的和尚打断，气得想杀生。  
这和尚走位够风骚的啊，想必道行不浅！  
黄少天琢磨着，发现和尚颇猥琐的盯着他耸立的下体看，顿时也顾不得对方可能比他法力更强，羞愤的骂道：“哪来的污和尚，谁准你这样色眯眯的偷看本少的？看剑，拔刀斩！”随即变幻出冰雨宝剑，发出一招速度极快的低阶技能。  
没想到对方在千钧一发之际也摄来一把剑，对他的攻击瞬间做出了“格挡”的反应——竟是黄少天也会的基本剑术。  
“靠，你不是和尚么，怎地也会剑客招数？”黄少天那叫一个气啊，彼此都还没出大招他就已经火冒三丈！  
叶修本想解释，结果黄少天抓住他分心的一瞬，刹那间又使出一招华丽丽的落凤斩，叶修躲闪不及竟被击中！落凤斩出手时有一个侧半身的回旋，可使对手产生向下击倒效果，但此刻叶修的脚下恰巧是一汪湖水，他虽中剑胸部受伤但下坠也不过是跌落湖中而已，并无大碍，相反还正合他意……这一坠落，可不就和黄少天距离更近了！近到他一伸手就能摸到黄少天的男根的程度，所以叶修的下一招已毫无悬念。  
“猴子偷桃！”叶修学着黄少天报技能。  
“下流！”下体被握个正着的黄少天脸都红了，活了千年还没被谁如此轻薄过！  
只见叶修一手进行着偷桃操作，另一只手还在平复刚才受伤的胸口，用的是佛法圣治愈术，无需吟唱，属于瞬发类治疗技能。  
“尼玛你的法力也太变态了吧！还能给自己治疗，你一会是不是还要给自己加血？靠，你这是犯规啊犯规！”身为广州一霸的黄少天这番大开眼界，世上竟有如此厉害之人！他虽勉力挣脱叶修那猥琐的右手，却已基本断定以自己目前的实力无法击败这个万能和尚。  
“和尚，你是天界派来追杀我和表哥的吗？说吧，你要怎样才肯放过我们？”黄少天反应敏捷，大概猜到叶修的来意，因为平素未曾与哪路和尚结怨——看来他和张新杰盗取灵芝仙草的事没这么容易解决！  
黄少天虽说嘴上在认输，表情却并未服软，好强的他企图以眼神杀死叶修。  
叶修被他瞪着也不恼，还觉得这小黄蛇的眼神挺带感，刚才骂他下流时一闪而过的虎牙也是超绝可爱！  
“本来是来追杀你们的，但自从在水晶球中看到你销魂的身影，我就爱上你了。”叶修竟然一把搂住黄少天的细腰，表白道，“刚才如果不是你先攻击我，我迫不得已根本不会对你拿出这把剑，万一伤着你呢，我怎么舍得！”  
黄少天目瞪口呆，说好的和尚不近人情呢？你的人设崩了啊喂！  
不过这强大得深不可测的和尚竟然对他一见钟情？这感觉好像也不赖嘛！  
黄少天现下也是心乱，蛇妖原本就易为情所困。他上下打量了一番叶修，深感这和尚长得也不赖，先前在气头上没看仔细……  
未着寸缕的黄少天被叶修抱住，对方又情意绵绵的望着他，还是处男（蛇）之身的他害羞起来：“你……你背地里偷看我？流氓！”语气竟有些甜。  
看来小蛇的个性相当坦率，叶修更为欣赏，低头在他耳边说：“你好可爱啊，少天……”  
对于黄蛇的大名，负责抓捕他的叶修自然是知道的。  
叶修咬他耳朵，惹得黄少天一阵酥麻，喘出声：“啊……”  
见他没有抗拒，四下无人，叶修更加大胆的伸手揉他的臀瓣，那在水晶球中已欣赏过的白花花的肉团果然手感极好，被湖水弄湿后尤其滑腻……  
“嗯……啊……”原本先前在水中自渎的黄少天情潮就未褪去，这番被叶修一抚臀，难以自持，不自觉轻轻扭腰迎合他的爱抚，连骂人的声音都极为魅惑，“你这和尚好坏啊！”  
叶修见其敏感，手指滑过他的臀缝，一路来到穴口撩拨，边亲昵的告知：“叫我叶修。”  
碧绿的湖水泛起阵阵涟漪……  
黄少天此番也是动了情，他乖巧的往和尚怀里靠，轻唤了一声：“叶修……”  
浅蓝色的纱衣早已顺着水流飘走，黄少天却也没在意。  
天地广阔，和有情人做快乐事，别问是劫是缘……

 

 

【叶黄R】黄蛇（下）  
#完结撒花！开过的车中最欢乐的，希望能博各位同好一笑，全职梗已然被我玩坏~(￣▽￣)~ 

翻云覆雨之后，叶修将黄少天抱上岸。  
黄少天懒洋洋的坐在石阶上，两条雪白修长的腿时不时伸到湖水中晃荡，大腿内侧在动作间蹭着纵情后软掉的宝贝，看得叶修的心也差点跟着一起晃……  
见和尚盯着他赤裸的身体看，黄少天笑盈盈的问道：“我的衣裳不见了，你要怎么赔我啊？”  
这般甜蜜撩人，叶修哪还忍得住，再次欺身将他压倒在石阶旁的草坡处。  
“哎呀，你这和尚，好不知羞！”大腿再度被分开的黄少天叫嚷着。  
可这荒山野岭，鲜有人烟，况且他也并非手无搏鸡之力的黄花大闺女，就算法力不如叶修，却也并非寻常蛇妖，想要挣脱并不困难，此时不过是在撒娇罢了。  
叶修显然很吃这一套，听着他悦耳的骂人声，当下又硬了！  
“不瞒施主，贫僧在江湖上有一绰号，正是叶不羞。”叶修用粗大的肉棒蹭黄少天的穴口，那处先前已被他操软，此时没蹭几下龟头就滑了进去，粉嫩的内壁相当的磨人……  
“啊啊啊……”之前在水中就被力气惊人的叶修摆弄得腰都快直不起来的黄少天此番再度被插入，浑身乏力的躺在草坡上任凭叶修处置。  
蛇妖天生媚骨，更何况黄少天已修炼千年，后穴的韧性极佳，主动吞噬叶修硬邦邦的宝贝，再加上叶修的顶撞，不消片刻肉棒就已整根没入……  
“啧啧，老实说你是不是偷学过什么媚术，这么骚！”叶修维持着插到底的状态，却没有动，一边揉搓黄少天的男根。  
“啊啊啊啊……”黄少天又被他给撸硬了，雪白的身躯在翠绿的青草坡上扭动，“叶修……叶修……啊啊……叶修……”  
他不断唤叶修的名讳，被塞满的后洞渴求这无所不能的和尚给予猛烈的撞击！  
“想要吗，小蛇？”叶修明知故问。  
一贯要强的黄蛇妖此刻天人交战，一方面特想被狠狠的操干，另一方面却又不愿放下身段哀求叶修，瞪了他一眼骂道：“什么小蛇，我可是千年蛇神，崇拜我的小妖们都叫我剑圣大大！你这坏和尚，叶不羞，占我便宜还这般无耻！想要我求你啊，门都没有！卑鄙下流滚滚滚！”  
“还有力气骂人啊？”叶修笑道，忽然捏住他男根底部脆弱的两颗肉球，俯身吻住他聒噪的嘴。  
而后下唇就被黄少天尖利的虎牙给咬破了！  
“这么凶！”叶修舔了舔出血的嘴唇，不再逗他，毫不留情的压上黄少天的身体，翻折他的双腿开始大力顶弄那紧致的小穴。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”黄少天被顶得一阵高叫，颤抖着挺起细腰，望向叶修的眼神变得迷离……  
“剑圣大大，舒服吗？”叶修握住他的细腰加快攻速，坚挺的肉棒撞得那火热的内壁又痛又酥麻，交合处啪啪作响，黄少天爽得大张的双腿直颤！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊舒服……啊啊啊啊啊……叶修……”很乖的叫着他的名字，黄少天下意识的收缩内壁。  
“操！”叶修被他忽然的紧缚弄得差点爽射了，埋在穴中的肉棒似乎又胀大了几分。  
“啊啊啊啊……你……怎地……啊啊啊啊啊啊……这么大啊……”黄少天正惊诧于叶修宝贝的尺寸，忽的就被他翻了个身，叶修暂时把宝贝从那磨人的小穴中拔了出来。  
“还能更大，要不要试试？”叶修用肉棒拍打黄少天的屁股问道。见那肉粉色的小穴入口还微张着，霎是媚人……  
“不要……不要了！”黄少天本能的害怕，难道这和尚还会伸长男根的邪功不成？  
只见叶修默念了一句咒语，身侧出现一记火属性炫纹，正是他平日最为精通的战斗法师技能，而后轻触了三下阴茎，将炫纹巧妙的引入其中……于是不可思议的奇观发生了，那根原本就挺大的肉棒瞬间又伸长了约三分之一，已是凡人甚至仙神都不可能达到的惊人尺寸！  
黄少天还未来得及逃，小穴就被这史上第一夸张的男根操了，叶修同时使出了斗者意志，不断连击黄少天的敏感点！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”根本承受不住这番灭顶的快感，黄少天觉得自己都快被他给干死了！这和尚未免也太猛了吧？  
“啊！少天！少天！少天！”后背位使得叶修抽插的动作变得更加得劲，瞧见对方都被他操哭了，叶修满足又舒爽的低吼。  
比着调戏意味浓厚的“小蛇”或者“剑圣大大”，黄少天还是更喜欢听叶修叫他的名字，声音很苏，带着充满情欲的喘息……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊叶修！”  
两人一起攀上顶点，叶修将滚烫的精液灌入黄少天的体内……

事后，黄少天还在抽涕，叶修吻着他的眼泪安抚道：“少天儿不哭了啊，都是我的错，下次保证不玩炫纹了……”  
黄少天真是拿强大到逆天的叶修没办法，眼看他穿好一身和尚服心里就来气：“就没见过你这么流氓的和尚！”  
叶修却权当他是在夸奖，变幻出一套衣裳给怀中光溜溜的小蛇穿上，边调笑道：“剑圣大大息怒！”  
穿戴整齐后，黄少天担忧的问道：“对了，你不抓我和表哥的话，如何交差？”  
黄少天相信叶修不会欢好后就翻脸不认人，像当年执意收服白素贞和小青的法海一样铁面无情。  
“放心……”叶修感动于他的信赖，亲了亲他后问，“偷灵芝时你好像打伤了车前子是吧？就昆仑山中草堂守门那人。”  
黄少天点头，当时他和张新杰着急敢回去救那镖哥，确实下手稍重了些，不过倒也不致命。  
“这样好了，你通知张新杰立即赶往昆仑山，给车前子治疗。张佳乐，就是天界派来与我一同追杀你俩的花仙，他收集的资料上显示张新杰在修炼心脏大法的同时也一并练成了佛法大治愈术……”叶修提议，“正好将功补过，去把车前子治好。至于你们盗灵芝仙草，本来中草堂灵芝也不只两三颗，天界高层无非面子上过不去才盯着这事……话说你不是很有钱嘛？用你的万妖银票去三界兑换亭多整些天界币，我委托张佳乐上交这事就摆平了。”  
黄少天咋舌，看来叶修不仅道行高，脑筋也转得快！  
“那我俩私通的事呢？”黄少天又问。  
“这就更简单了，你为我生个娃吧……”叶修笑着回答。  
随即被炸毛的黄少天一顿暴揍：“我是男蛇妖，懂吗？没生子这功能！要生你自己生，反正你天赋异禀搞不好还真能生一个呢！”  
“开个玩笑嘛，你还下手这么重。”叶修假装被他捶痛了，捂着胸口。随即正经的说道，“天界自从白素贞事件后也反省过人妖不能相恋的霸王条款是不是有问题，我正好借我俩还有你表哥张新杰和韩文清的事，向上头提议废除这条款，只要真心相爱不谋财害命就理应得到祝福……”  
黄少天一脸崇拜的望着叶修，眨巴着眼睛赞叹：“为你打CALL！”  
“是不是爱死我了？”叶修亲他。  
黄少天拼命点头。从此，他和叶修成为三界中令人羡慕的一对神仙眷侣……  
至于第四届全国镖师大赛，韩文清携张新杰共同带领霸图登顶，收获全国各地的客户好评无数……  
上交了一堆天界币的张佳乐，得到上头的大力表彰，项目奖多多，荷包鼓鼓的他心里一阵狂喜，不小心手一滑，前日里才从嘉世镖局取回的水晶球“啪嗒”滚下凡间！  
这日，在仙气缭绕的昆仑山闭关处微草坡待满百日的王杰希终于出关，心系下属的他第一时间探望了车前子，见后者经张新杰治疗后健步如飞，遂已放心。刚准备下山游历，冷不防在中草堂门口被一个从天而降的水晶球砸中头顶……

叶修自从修仙荣耀以来，对佛主交办的斩妖除魔任务十分倦怠，每到年底穷得叮当响。  
原本他独自生活倒也穷惯了，现如今身边有了黄少天，虽然对方特富有包养他绰绰有余，但叶修仍盘算着趁年底多挣钱，给黄少天买礼物。  
“少天儿……”某日，叶修抱紧黄少天，破天荒有事相求，“我师尊让我下昆仑山杀妖去魔，眼看就快年终考核了，为了年终奖，你帮我刷个杀妖记录如何？我们去埋骨之地，那里作恶多端的妖魔多，如若创下记录我的年终奖就有着落了。”  
“靠，你们天界那么穷，年终奖能有多少？不像我们妖界，我一场斗法大会出场费都是几十万上下。”黄少天鄙视叶修。  
“你就说答不答应吧？”叶修一言不合就亲他。  
黄少天红着脸点头：“行吧，不过你千万别说出去啊！不然我堂堂剑圣的面子往哪搁？”  
虽族群不同，这一和尚一蛇妖，倒也恩爱……

 

（END）


End file.
